The Rise of the Demons
by August Storm
Summary: Naruto was not a jinchuuriki, and instead he became the new Jubi. Hated for being a demon, he is taken out of Konoha where he meets other demons, and show the true power of those who are called demons.
1. Leaving

Chapter 1-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor of Shinobi, the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sat in his office smoking on his pipe.

Hiruzen was an old man, already pushing the age of 60, his face being heavily wrinkled. He wore the white and red hokage's robes, and had short spiky white hair and a white beard.

Just days before, the Konoha had been under attacked, by someone that only the now diseased Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, knew. But that person was able to do the impossible, and during the birth of Kushina Uzumaki's child, who at the time was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, was able to release the fox, but not before doing the unthinkable.

That said man combined all the other bijus he had collected with the Kyuubi to bring forth the ultimate demon of the world, the Jubi. Hiruzen sighed, the man seriously wanted to destroy Konoha to go to the lengths as to summon the Jubi to do it. But thanks to Minato Namikaze, he was able to 'destroy' the beast, by sacrificing his life.

Hiruzen sighed at the prospect of the fact that the Jubi was not destroyed, but rather, switched places, as he held a bundle in his arms. In the bundle, was a small newborn child, with blonde hair with a couple of black steaks going through which gave him a more feral look. The boys teeth were almost all pointed, to look like canines and on top of his head, there were two small wolf ears, replacing his normal human ones. His eyes were slitted, all in all, giving the boy a demonic feral look.

'Why did you Minato?' Hiruzen wondered as he looked at the boy, the very same newborn of Kushina and Minato, the very same boy that Minato had used to 'defeat' the Jubi, the same boy who was now the Jubi, and was now a part demon, or maybe by now full.

Hiruzen could almost smell the youki coming off of him, so potent, so feral, and so dangerous. It was the same energy that had caused so much misery to the village, and it was all inside an infant.

Hiruzen then heard a tap at the window and saw his old student Jiraiya, part of the legendary three sannin of the leaf, and the toad sage.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist- length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder- length bands that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. For clothing he wore short green shirt kimono with matching green shinobi pants. Underneath he wore mesh armor and he also wore a red cloak with two simple yellow circles with his toad summoning contract on the back.

His facial expression was anything but what he usually looked like; it was serious, calm, and above all else sorrowful.

"Where's Minato?" Jiraiya asked Hiruzen, who only looked down at the ground. "I see…." And then Jiraiya looked at the bundle "is that?"

Hiruzen nodded "yes, it is Minato's son"

Jiraiya approached Hiruzen starring at the bundle, but his eyes widened when he felt the presence the boy was giving off. "Can I hold him?"

Sarutobi was hesitant, did he really want the god father of the child he was holding to see him? He decided that he might as well; Jiraiya may have a plan, because he sure didn't. So Sarutobi handed the boy to Jiraiya who looked inquisitively at him.

He unwrapped the blankets that were around him, and from behind the boy, a single black tail wisped around.

"You fool Minato" Jiraiya muttered as he looked at the smile child, who had woken up from all of the excitement, and was now looking at Jiraiya with wondering eyes. However, the eyes were one of the most unique parts of the child, as it was not a normal boy's eye.

The eye had 3 rings around a single black pupil, and on each ring there were three black tomoes on each. The eye itself was a solid shape of blue, and if could explain it, it would be a blue version of the Hyuga clan's bayakugan

"As you see the child is..." Sarutobi began but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"He's not even a human anymore; he's passed the border into a demon" Jiraiya said, while the said boy was playing around with Jiraiya's long hair, which made him smile a bit "but he is not like the original Jubi"

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"I mean, that the Jubi, and all of the other biju had to common sense, no human emotions and any motives for that matter. They were just a huge mass of hate, destruction and evil." Jiraiya then looked at the boy, who had just started to notice his tail, and started to try and grab it while he was in Jiraiya's arms. "Look at him; he acts like a little child"

Sarutobi smiled at the boy, sure he had a tail, and sure he was now an all-powerful baby demon, but he is still a baby. "Well Jiraiya, what should we do?"

"I can take the child with me, so he will be safe" Jiraiya stated.

"No you will not" a voice spoke from the doorway.

Both men turned to the doorway, and frowned at the three people they saw, Danzo Shimura and the two elders Homura and Koharu.

"Danzo, what do you mean?" Sarutobi said, glaring at his former friend and rival.

"Hokage-sama" Danzo said with a slight tic to his voice, since not only had he become Hokage once, but twice, a position Danzo had always wanted. "The boy is the greatest weapon to ever be created"

Jiraiya growled lightly "Danzo, the boy is not a tool, he is a baby"

"Ha" Koharu scoffed "a baby, that thing there is anything but"

Sarutobi glared at his old teammate "I assure you, this is a boy"

"Stop doubting yourself" Danzo sneered "that thing is a demon, plain and simple"

"Doesn't mean you start treating him like a tool" Jiraiya argued.

"It is the council's decision to have the demon here, you cannot let him away from this village and that is the law" Homura said, getting approving nods from Danzo and Koharu and glares from Sarutobi and Jiraiya, since he was always the wildcard in their discussions.

"Your law be damned!" Jiraiya yelled and gripped Naruto tighter towards him "I'm his godfather!"

"He has lost that privilege like he has lost the right to be called the Yondaime's son" Danzo said. Which got gapping eyes from both Sarutobi and Jiraiya, since they didn't know that they knew that the baby was the son of Minato.

Koharu smirked slightly "you don't think we know, everyone knows that he was the son of Minato, but now" and she pointed at Minato "he is not"

"You can't do this Danzo" Sarutobi said in frustration "the boy is the son of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, and Jiraiya will take him"

"Hokage-sama" Homura said "it is the councils wish that the boy stays. That is the argument not if he is the son of Minato and Kushina"

"Fine" Jiraiya said in defeat and handed the baby back to Sarutobi "But I'm taking all of Minato's and Kushina's inheritance and giving it to the boy"

Danzo narrowed his eye at Jiraiya, since even though Jiraiya was caving into the fact that boy was no longer Minato's son that then gave Jiraiya the right to the inheritance, including the jutsus and the money.

"I'll handle the rest Jiraiya, you may go" Sarutobi said, and Jiraiya gave the three elders one last glare, then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"That money does not go to it" Koharu said, glaring at the young boy, who was now asleep again.

"The money is not important" Danzo said, and then looked at Sarutobi "what is are the jutsu, which I suggest you hand over"

Sarutobi scowled at the three of them "No, didn't you just hear Jiraiya, they belong to Naruto now."

"Hokage-sama is right" Homura said "we have already established the council's wish, the demon is staying in Konoha, however, everything else that has happened is completely legal and we must abide by that"

Danzo and Koharu glared at the other elder for his betrayal. 'At least we have the boy here' the both thought, as they also knew that he was the wildcard.

"And one more thing" Sarutobi said "no one is to speak of what the boy is, who is parents or anything of the sort. Punishable by death"

"Fine" Danzo said, and left the room with the two elders following close behind, leaving the Sandaime Hokage alone with the small child.

'I'm sorry Naruto… I'm so sorry'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

7 years later… October 10

Naruto was always good at dodging projectiles, whether they be big, small, pointed, blunted and some even had explosives attached.

Naruto was much more unique then most children his age. He wore a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back and kaki collared shirts with the normal dark blue sandals. He had spiky blonde hair with black streak running through it. However, unlike most children, Naruto had 7 black tails that came out from a small hole in his pants, and small wolf ears that were partially covered by his hair. His eyes were also not normal, as they were slitted in like those in the Inuzuka clan, but his pupils were strange, as they were for one, ringed, and second, they had tomoes in them. He also had canines instead of normal teeth, which made eating certain foods very hard.

But right now, Naruto was jumping on rooftops, trying to outrun his pursers, because he knew that they would always find him. He had always heard the civilians saying that you could smell the demon from a mile away.

"Damn why do I need 7 tails, 6 was enough" Naruto complained as he kept jumping on rooftops as his pursuers, who were obviously genin fresh from the academy kept up their pursuit.

Every birthday, Naruto always got another tail, and it was always when he got another tail that people could feel the youki from Naruto being amplified, which caused some civilians to even leave the village for a day in fear of their health.

But most would stay for their favorite pastime during the Yondaime festival, demon hunting.

Naruto felt a sting of pain run up his leg as a kunai hit his left calf. He looked down at the wound and yanked it out. He scowled in pain, but luckily, whatever he was, gave him the ability to heal very fast.

"Look I got it!" a genin yelled in excitement.

"Don't look so pleased" another one said.

"Yah I got 4 on him last year" another one yelled, as he threw a number of shuriken trying to hit him "damn no luck"

Naruto jumped to the side, and ran through an alley, then cursed himself for his stupidity, as it was a dead end. He maybe athletic, but he was nowhere able to jump this wall without some sort of jumping point.

Naruto turned in fright as the 3 genin corned him in, snickering at their good fortune.

"Well, well… look who we have here" one sneered, as he pulled out a kunai.

Naruto growled in frustration, which only made the genin laugh at his antics.

"Look at it" a genin chuckled "it's trying to scare us"

The three started laughing, and Naruto got on all fours, since it felt more natural to him to be. Seeing that Naruto was getting ready to defend himself, the 3 genin all got into an attack position, but before any of them got attack, an ANBU appeared wearing a gecko mask.

Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha genius of Konoha and considered to be one of the greatest ninjas of this generation starred at the three genin with emotionless eyes.

"What do you three think you are doing?" Itachi asked coldly, which sent chills down the genins spine.

The braver one or perhaps the dobe of the group said "we are taking out the trash"

The next second, he was on the ground in pain, as Itachi punched him straight in the stomach in un-matched speed. The other two suffered similar fates, one being elbowed in the back of his head and the other being kneed in the groin.

Naruto looked in awe as the ANBU at taken out the 3 genin in less than 5 seconds, but of course he suspected nothing short from this one. He remembered him, because on multiply occasions, he had helped Naruto out of tight situations, especially on his birthday.

"Thank you gecko-san" Naruto said, bowing slightly in appreciation "if it wasn't for you and purple kitty, I would be a bloody pulp"

Itachi looked at Naruto with sorrowful eyes 'it's a shame what people do to him' Itachi thought while looking at Naruto, especially the child of his mother's best friend.

Itachi knew his mother wanted to do more for the child, probably take him into the family, but as of right now the Uchiha were in enough shit, with the pressure the council puts on them and their upcoming coup.

But that would change; Naruto would no longer be in Konoha, after tonight, he will be gone, along with Itachi.

Naruto looked at the ANBU strangely, as he usually wouldn't just stare at him like that, or for that matter stay that long.

"Um gecko-san" Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto come with me" the ANBU said in a commanding tone.

Naruto shrugged and walked towards the ANBU, and once he was within arm reach of him, the ANBU grabbed Naruto's hand faster than Naruto could react and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Itachi had appeared with Naruto in a secluded forested area, just outside of the Uchiha compound. Naruto looked around scared, as all the possible things that could happen here went through his mind.

'So gecko-san doesn't like me either… oh well I'm a demon' Naruto thought gloomily.

Itachi sat against a tree and took off his ANBU mask, letting Naruto see his face.

"Naruto come here" Itachi said, motioning Naruto to come sit with him.

Naruto hesitated for a second, but then decided, it would probably be for the best, and went and took a seat next to Itachi. However, Itachi had other ideas, and lifted Naruto into his lap, and started scratching the top of his head causing Naruto to purr.

"You like that don't you" Itachi said, as Naruto's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Yah…I really like it" Naruto said, as he purred, but when Itachi suddenly stopped Naruto frowned. "Why did you stop?"

Itachi smiled at the young boy "we have things we need to talk about"

"Like what" Naruto asked, as no one but the old man hokage wanted to talk with him, and that was for only a couple of minutes.

Itachi's face hardened slightly "like what you are, where you came from, your future"

Naruto was even more puzzled, but hearing this, Naruto could tell that Itachi knew something. "You know what I am… do you know who my parents were?"

Itachi nodded "I do Naruto, and that is why I brought you here." Itachi then began to rummage through is ANBU compartments "I have something that belongs to you." Finally Itachi pulled out a banking scroll and handed it to Naruto "that took me forever to get it, but _someone_ owed me a favor and gave it to me to give to you"

Naruto took the scroll and opened it, but he didn't know how to read fuinjutsu. "Um, gecko-san, what is this?"

"That right there is your inheritance Naruto" Itachi said. "and please call me Itachi."

"Itachi" Naruto said seriously has he put the scroll away into his pocket "you know my parents then if you have my inheritance"

Itachi "I did, many years ago" Itachi looked at the forest away from Naruto "their names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and before you say 'what', yes you are the Yondaime's son no matter what anyone says"

Naruto sat still has he heard this, he, the greatest shinobi to ever live in Konoha his father "Itachi… how can I be…?"

"Naruto I need you to listen very carefully now" Itachi said "do you know why there is a festival dedicated to your father? Why he or your mother isn't alive?"

Naruto shook his head "no, do you?"

Itachi nodded "yes, you see 7 years ago, a great demon was summoned to Konoha in order to destroy it. Many lives were lost, but your father was able to defeat it"

Naruto felt pride lift in him when he heard what his father had done, since he never exactly knew why the Yondaime was so amazing.

"But not at a price" Itachi said gloomily, which caused Naruto to stare at him "the price to destroy the most powerful demon, was to make a new a new one… out of his own son"

Realization hit Naruto… his father was the cause of his misery… he was a demon…. And Naruto began to cry softly, since he didn't want to seem weak in front of an ANBU. "Why…why would… does the hokage know to?"

Itachi nodded "yes he does, but that isn't what is important now" and Itachi pulled out another scroll and handed it to Naruto "when your older, around 10, open this and everything else will be explained, but for now I only want one thing for you"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and took the scroll "what do you want me to do?"

Itachi patted Naruto's head "now, now, don't be upset" Itachi said trying to comfort him. "I'm taking you out of the village so that you can grow up away from all of the hate. I know you can survive on your own, and with the money in that scroll your set for a good 5 lifetimes"

"Really?" Naruto asked, and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, now I want you to stay here till I come back, and here" Itachi then pullout another scroll and unsealed a backpack and handed it to Naruto "take this and put on the clothes in it"

Itachi then stood up and put his ANBU mask on "I'll be back soon Naruto, just wait" and in another swirl of leaves, Itachi disappeared.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

After slaughtering his clan, leaving his mother in an unconscious state, and making Sasuke witness the death of his clan for the next 72 hours, Itachi arrived to the spot where he had left Naruto.

Naruto had put on the clothes that Itachi had given him. The first was a tight white sleeveless undershirt, which he put under a high collared black shirt. He had long shinobi pants, but at the ankles, he wrapped black bandages around and also his arms. He also had a black hooded cloak on, which hid his tails quite nicely, and if no one was looking for the feral features that he had, they would actually think he was normal. He had the backpack on his back, and noticed that there were a couple of other sealing scrolls and instructions on how to use them.

"Itachi" Naruto said, very happy that what Itachi said was not a fluke, as it was getting very late.

Itachi smiled at the young boy "alright there Naruto its time to go"

"Itachi, can I ask something of you?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you have a picture of yourself and of purple kitty?"

Itachi looked at Naruto with questioning eyes, but he was able to figure out who purple kitty was "I might, but what do you want them for?"

Naruto shuffled his feet slightly "well, if I'm leaving… I want something to remember you by"

Itachi smiled at the boy and pulled out another scroll and took out two pictures, since Itachi carries around all the information of the ANBU, especially now since he is going rogue. He handed Naruto two pictures, one of him and one of a purple haired girl.

"That's me, and that is purple kitty, or as normal people know her as Yugao."

Naruto looked at the two pictures and put them in his pocket "I can't thank you enough Itachi"

"No problem Naruto, but now it is time to go" and Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Konoha.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Moka Akashiya was walking through a small town just outside of Konoha.

She was a 12 year old girl with long white hair, with a slight pink highlight to it. She had slightly slitted red eyes and for her age, good curves around her body.

She wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath a black vest which was open, revealing a little of her bust. She wore long dark pants and normal blue shinobi sandals which had the toes covered, even though she wasn't one. She also had a black collar around her neck. The only things not normal about her were her vampire teeth, because she was one.

She looked at the people celebrating the defeat of the Jubi and honoring the death of the Yondaime, making her grimace in anger. 'Stupid humans, they need to learn their place' she thought angrily as she watched a couple of them walk around the street drunk.

She noticed a small bar, which was slightly less active then the rest and decided to get something to drink. She walked in, ignoring the stares that some of the men were giving her, and tried to find a seat, but of course there weren't any.

'Stupid drunk humans… ruining everything like they always do' Moka though bitterly as she continued to walk around, till something caught her attention.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto was sitting alone at a bar where Itachi had left him so he could be away from all of the activity till tomorrow, where he would then make his way in the world. Itachi had even said it would be impossible for him to die, but that still didn't mean he shouldn't try to stay out of trouble.

He started rubbing one of his tails, which he moved to the front of his cloak, while he drank a small glass of milk he had gotten.

No one was sitting with him, in fear of being called a pedophile since it was an unknown kid, so when he heard someone slid down next to him in the booth, he jolted up.

He looked next to him, to find a girl looking at him, with some sort of glint in her eyes.

Moka was staring at the boy she had found and couldn't help herself but be nearer to him, he just smelled so strange. 'He could taste really good' Moka thought, but the first thing she needed to do, was get this boy away so she could do what she needed to do.

"Um… hello" Naruto said timidly.

Moka smiled 'sweetly' at the little boy 'this will be easier than I thought' she thought "why hello there, my name is Moka Akashiya"

"Um… Naruto, Moka-san" Naruto said timidly, as he started pacing his feet a little bit.

Moka looked around "where are your parents?" she asked innocently.

"Dead" Naruto said dully, not totally sure if he wanted to trust this lady.

Moka looked slightly pitiful at the boy, but then remembered he was human, and her next meal "oh I'm sorry to hear that" she said hugging the boy softly towards her.

Naruto flinched slightly, but he let her touch him, rarely feeling the warmth of another person. "Thank you Moka-san" Naruto whispered.

Moka now felt a little bad about sucking him dry now, but she could not resist herself now. He smelled so unique.

"Hey Naruto-_kun_" Moka said which caught Naruto's attention, since no one had ever said his name like that. "I want to show you something outside"

Naruto couldn't say no to her now. Sure she was a new person, but she was interacting with him almost as much as most people did, so he went with her outside.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Behind an alley

Moka had brought the little boy she had met behind an abandoned alley so no one would see her drain this little boy of his blood. Naruto was still clueless, since his thoughts were racing, and this was more then what he could have asked for.

Moka then stopped and Naruto bumped into the back of her leg.

"This is good" Moka said and turned to Naruto "Now I have something to tell you"

"Uhhh….." Naruto stuttered, and Moka bent to hi level and started smelling his neck, which he found quite creepy.

He then felt a couple of pointy thing brushing against his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. "I need blood to survive, and you particularly smell good" Moka said as she licked the spot where she was going to bite slightly.

Naruto jumped back slightly and looked fearfully at Moka, but in that instance, Moka had finally noticed the things that really made Naruto strange.

"What are you?" Moka asked, intrigued by the small wolf ears, the little canines, and the strange eyes.

Naruto felt like all of his trust for the girl in front of him just vanish as she tried to 'feed' on him. "I don't need to tell you" Naruto spat viscously, but before he could move, Moka had her arms around him in a vice like grip.

"Shush, be quiet" Moka soothed 'god damit, I got carried away, he is not human' she scolded herself.

"Let me go" Naruto barked as he tried to get away from this girl.

"No, you're staying here" Moka said, trying to calm him down.

"LET…ME….GO?" Naruto barked much louder this time and the power that he released made the hair on Moka's neck go up.

'He's breaking my grip…. What type of demon is he' Moka thought as her grip was failing her. "Sorry Naruto but this is for your own good" Moka said, but before Naruto could retort, she sank her fangs into him, causing him to faint.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Naruto woke up the next morning in a comfortable bed, which was odd, because the last thing he remembered was being attacked by that Moka girl. 'She… broke everything. I thought she was my friend' Naruto thought sadly.

Naruto tried to get out of bed, but he felt himself being gripped tightly from behind with such force, that he couldn't even turn his head.

Moka woke up after Naruto had started to move around within her grip. She let go slightly of Naruto, so he had his movement again. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm sor…" but before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had jumped out of the bed, and turned around accusingly.

"YOU!" Naruto barked, getting on all fours, his 7 tails lifting up in the air, youki just spilling out of him.

"Naruto-kun… I ahh… you're okay" Moka chipped in, trying to calm the raging Jubi.

Naruto growled at her "you tried to use me!"

"Naruto-kun, please I ah…" Moka tried again but was interrupted again.

"That's Naruto-_san _now!" Naruto screamed, before breaking down and crying "I thought I could trust you… but you broke that" he whimpered, and his tails wrapped around him.

Naruto then felt a pair of arms around him, and he looked up to see Moka's face, which was pained. "Naruto-kun… I didn't mean to just use you like that … its just … I just couldn't help myself." Naruto was about to escape her grip again, but she was keeping him close, using some sort of super strength. "Naruto-kun, I'm not a human, I need blood… I'm a vampire"

Naruto just starred at her "you're not human too?"

Moka nodded "yes Naruto-kun, and I'm really sorry about trying to suck your blood, but… I kind of did… last night because … you were out of control" Moka said, taking glances at Naruto's neck.

Naruto caught the message "do you need some now?"

"Umm… well you see" Moka started "your blood is very addicting to me now; I never tasted anything like it"

"Well, okay then" Naruto said, taking a small step away from Moka and bending his neck to one side "take a little bit, but I do want to remain conscience"

Moka looked at him wide eyed "you let me… but I thought you hated me"

Naruto shook his head "no… I don't think I could really hate someone, I just felt betrayed"

Moka smiled slightly at Naruto "thank you, but you must know something"

Naruto looked at her oddly "what something wrong?"

Moka shifted her feet slightly "well... You see… you're the only thing's blood I have drank and haven't killed… so that makes me your…uh… mate"

"Okay?" Naruto said "now are you hungry or not?"

'Well, I'll explain later' Moka thought as she gently sucked a little bit of Naruto's blood.

"You know that kind of tickles" Naruto joked as Moka wiped her mouth after her feeding.

Moka then picked Naruto up and sat with him in her lap on the bed, rubbing between his ears, causing him to purr. "So what exactly are you?" Moka asked.

"Well you see I'm the Jubi" Naruto said nervously, but Moka started laughing.

"Oh your so cute sometimes" Moka joked as she held the little boy "now tell me what are you?"

"I just did" Naruto said slightly annoyed, which caused Moka to stop laughing and stare at him, but not with any emotion she thought she would ever feel. She now feared the very same boy that she had drunken blood from, the same boy she was holding in her arm, the same boy who she was going to mate.

"But the… Jubi was defeated…." Moka began but stopped as she looked at Naruto's features. His eyes, like she read in the old texts. The tails, how there were more than one.

"So you like me tails" Naruto commented, as he noticed that she was taking a look at them.

"Naruto-kun… do you understand what you are?" Moka said seriously, which got a sad look from Naruto.

"So even other demons think I'm a demon"

"No, no, no" Moka said very quickly "it's just, you are a very powerful demon. Okay scratch that… you are the most powerful"

Naruto's eyes, widened, but then they almost popped out of his head when Moka tightened her grip. "And you're all mine"

_-Note-_

_Alright this idea came to me after I read a couple of Rosario + Vampire Naruto stories. _

_The pairing is Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu with Naruto _

_Moka won't have that second personality; it'll just be mixed, so yeah. If you got a problem, well too bad. _


	2. Succubus

Chapter 2

For the next 6 months, Naruto had been traveling around with Moka, and he was enjoying it a lot. He didn't know what Moka was looking for, but she kept on saying she would tell him in good time, and Naruto respected that.

Currently they were in Takigakure, both of them wearing black high collared hooded cloaks with a silver cross with a red gem on the back. Moka said that this look would really catch on, and Naruto had to agree that it looked pretty cool.

Moka looked around the town, while holding Naruto close to her body, rubbing behind his ears.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to look around town" Moka said "meet me here in about 2 hours"

"Why can't I come with you Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, but Moka just scratched that special spot behind his ears, which made him purr very loudly, getting the attention of a couple people.

"Oh, you're so cute" Moka mused "but I have to do this myself. You just walk around, and we will meet up later"

She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and disappeared, using her advanced speed, making Naruto sigh a little bit. "Damn I'm bored"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Naruto was walking around town, taking a look in stores, watching genin do their genin missions and stuff like that. However, something caught his attention, when he was getting a bag of lemon drops. A couple of younger adults were gossiping, so natural, Naruto eaves dropped on them,

"You know by the lake they say there is this really hot chick, that will try to seduce you or something" on man said.

"Yah I heard, they say that three guys went over there, and only one came back. They say he still is in a coma" another said.

"Do you think it's a demon?" a woman asked.

One man shrugged "probably, but a seducing one… now that doesn't make sense"

Naruto was highly intrigued by this information 'another demon… maybe I should tell Moka and we could check it out together' Naruto took a look at the clock and sighed 'damn I still have an hour to myself… well maybe I can go by myself'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Naruto had wondered right by one of the lakes in Takigakure, this one being much more misty and creepier then he originally expected. It wasn't a large lake, and it was very isolated from the rest of the village.

'Perfect place to get jumped' Naruto mused, but he wasn't scared, as Moka had made it pretty clear that no one who wasn't crazy would fuck with him. She had also taught him how to spike his youki up, even though she said it would be until he reached 10 till he would be able to use it, so if he was in trouble, she could find him.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kurumu Kurono was enjoying herself very much. She had short light blue hair with a purple bow in it and dark purple eyes. Even for a 12 year old, her breasts were quite big; however she was a couple of inches shorter than most girls her age. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that was loose around her body; however, she wore a black vest that was tight on her chest, amplifying the size of her breasts. She wore a dark shirt skirt and covered her lower leg with white bandages. She also had closed dark shinobi sandals

She was the last succubus, a demon of the night, and a demon of people's love and lust. When she was 7, her family, who were the last of the succubus, were brutally murdered by those in the water country islands, and Kurumu had made her way to Taki, where she would lure humans and torture them out of her rage, and because she needed their love to survive.

Just yesterday in fact, three men had come right into her trap, and she had sucked everything out of two of them, but the other one she let go back, but in a coma. For some strange reason, by saying there is a dangerous creature by this lake; more people came to check it out.

'Stupid humans' Kurumu mused. She then turned her attention over to the lake, since she smelled an interesting scent, and saw a little boy looking around. Her eyes narrowed seductively 'well, well, as the saying goes, lustful men start young'

Kurumu then jumped down from the tree, and quietly made her way over to the boy.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Naruto wasn't having any luck looking for whatever was supposed to be here. He thought maybe it was just some urban myth, and these people were probably just getting drunk and drowning in the lake.

However, his attention turned, when a blue haired girl was walking casually towards him, looking like she was lost.

"Um hello there" Naruto yelled out to the girl, who jumped back at being called to randomly.

"Hello" the girl said "what are you doing here"

Naruto smiled lightly at the girl "well I heard there was something here; you see I'm new in town and I kind of wanted to check it out"

The girl gave him a smile "me too, by the way my name is Kurumu" the girl said.

"Names Naruto, so Kurumu-san, would you like to look around with me?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu shrugged, and made her way over to Naruto "sure I will" she said, brushing lightly against Naruto 'I'll have some fun first, and then he is done for'

"Kurumu-san, you have really nice hair. I've never seen someone with that shade before" Naruto commented, as he would admit, he was a sucker for exotic hair, like Moka's white hair.

Kurumu was taking a back by this, since the last comment she got were about her breasts "um… thanks" she said slightly timidly.

Naruto grinned "no problem" then he looked around the lake "I don't think anything is here"

'Okay now its time' Kurumu thought to herself, "oh Naruto-_kun"_ Kurumu said, which made Naruto turn around too face her, but then she gripped his arms tightly and forced him closer to her. "Sorry I have to do this since you're quite cute, but I need to feel your love"

A succubus's main weapon is their ability to play with their subjects emotions and mind control. So Kurumu was going to use her Allure ability, then, since the boy was cute enough, she was going to try and kiss him, making him, her first slave.

Naruto looked straight in to her eyes, while she gently rubbed his face between her breasts, and then before he knew it, Kurumu had kissed him.

'What the fuck!' Naruto thought, as the girl in front of him, was moving her tongue around his mouth. When she broke away, she looked pleased at what she did, but she froze when Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Not that I didn't like it" Naruto said shyly, moving his feet side to side timidly "but why did you kiss me?"

Kurumu was stunned to say the least, as no one was ever able to break the allure so fast. "How did you do that?" Kurumu questioned as she looked strangely at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her oddly "how did I do what?"

Kurumu then began to study Naruto inquisitively, as this meant that he was who she was supposed to be with him, since her allure and kiss didn't work. "Well it doesn't matter" Kurumu joked, and grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer to her "what matters Is that I need to mate with you"

"Wait, what?" Naruto exclaimed, as he heard something like that come from Moka little over half a year ago.

Kurumu poked Naruto's nose playfully "oh, I didn't tell you. I'm a succubus, and I tried to seduce you"

Naruto jumped back at this, then his eyes widened as it all made sense "you're the demon that they have all been talking about!"

Kurumu frowned slightly "Naruto-kun, you must understand I…" but Naruto interrupted.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed, and he walked around Kurumu examining her "so what is a succubus and why did you want to seduce me?"

Kurumu was stunned to say the least, as she did not expect a _human_ to be intrigued by a demon. "What are you?" Kurumu asked just too clear things up, since she knew most humans would have already run away after admitting to being a demon.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've should have told you I'm a demon too" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, then taking his black cloak off, which made Kurumu's eyes widened as she saw seven black tails behind him.

'No… it can't be…. I tried to seduce a biju..." Kurumu thought franticly as the tails wiped behind Naruto.

"Well I'm not sure whether I should call myself the Jubi or a Jubi, but that is what I am" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, for the fact he knew so little about himself.

"You…. Are the Jubi?" Kurumu asked, just to make sure she was hearing everything right.

Naruto nodded "yah I am" and he plopped himself right into her lap "so can you scratch my ears, I got a little itch I can't reach"

Kurumu just stared wide eyed, for the fact that she had the most powerful demon in existence asking if she could scratch his ears. "Naruto-kun…. I'm sorry" and she broke down crying in his head, which got a puzzled look from Naruto.

"Kurumu-chan, are you okay?" Naruto said, trying to soothe her, since he didn't like the fact that she was crying and sorry for something.

Kurumu pulled her head from the top of Naruto's head and looked at Naruto's face, and for the first time since she saw him, noticed his wolf ears and weird eyes "Naruto… I tried to take advantage of you… I thought you were human…. I'm so stupid!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her "you're not stupid, now tell me what's wrong okay"

Kurumu wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to regain her composure "well you see… I'm a succubus, and I need to take people's love, whether it is fake or real" she said, and then she started rubbing Naruto's ears "but you weren't affected by my allure, and you became my mate"

"Uh…" Naruto drooled out "so why are you sorry?"

Kurumu looked at Naruto incredulously "what do you mean 'why are you sorry?' I tried to take advantage of you! I was toying with you" and she looked down in shame "all because of my hate humans."

Naruto looked at Kurumu with sympathy in his eyes, as he knew that demons like he and Moka were also mistreated by the so called _superior race. _"Tell me what happened"

Kurumu looked up at Naruto "what?" she sniffled.

"What did they do to you?" Naruto asked.

"They… they" then a sudden burst of rage built up inside of her and she released a large amount of youki. "THEY KILLED EVERYONE I KNEW, EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT! THOSE BASTERDS DESTROYED EVERYTHING I KNEW!"

Naruto was slightly scared from the sudden outburst, and he jumped out of Kurumu's lap in fright. "Kurumu-chan, please… I didn't mean to cause harm to you" he said, hoping that he could calm her down, before someone noticed them.

Kurumu looked at Naruto, and her rage subsided "oh… Naruto-kun…" and she wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Kurumu-chan" Naruto soothed and looked at Kurumu's face, which was tear stained "It's not your fault"

"So you're not mad about me trying to make you my slave?" Kurumu asked.

Naruto smiled at her "no I am not mad, but I have to tell you I have another mate I think"

Kurumu's eyes widened "wait, you have a mate? Who is it?"

"That would be me" a voice said, and out from the forest, Moka walked out, looking very ticked off at Kurumu, who could feel the power being projected from her.

"Oh Moka-chan!" Naruto called, when he heard her voice "did you find what you were looking for"

Moka turned her attention from the blue haired girl to Naruto, and her frown turned into a light smile "no I didn't, but what have you been doing?"

Naruto repositioned himself in Kurumu's lap, so he his back was facing Kurumu "oh! Well I met Kurumu-chan, and she is a succubus and apparently I'm her mate too! Isn't that cool"

Moka growled slightly in her brain, but kept that smile on her face 'damn, but I should have expected this. Naruto is the Jubi, and very powerful demons tend to have multiple wives, just like my tou-san'

"Um hello there" Kurumu said, standing up, while picking Naruto up with her and holding him in a cradle, while slightly scratching his ears, since she noticed that he purred when she did, and she found it quite cute. "I'm Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus"

Moka eyed Kurumu, intrigued by this update 'I thought they were wiped out… well it appears that Naruto has the hots for attracting powerful demons.' Moka bowed slightly "pleasure to meet you, my name is Moka Akashiya, and I'm a vampire"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Both Kurumu and Moka were sitting at the table in the hotel room that they had gotten, while Naruto was already asleep in the bed. They were eyeing each other carefully, sizing each other up, seeing if the one they were facing was a threat to their future mate.

"So Kurumu-_chan_" Moka said, trying to use the honorific to see what reaction she might have "I know how you came to call Naruto your mate."

Kurumu nodded sadly "I know you do, after all, your race is always well versed in the doings of other demons"

"Do you feel shameful?" Moka asked, intrigued by the reaction that Kurumu had "I know your race just plays with the emotions of others for your own benefit"

"It's not like that!" Kurumu shouted, as she did not like the idea of her using Naruto like that, at least not anymore.

"Oh it isn't?" Moka said sarcastically "because if you think I'll let you make him your little 'pet' then you are mistaken"

"I can't say I didn't" Kurumu said sadly and looked at the ground "but I didn't know he was a…"

"You didn't know he was a demon like yourself?" Moka piped.

Kurumu nodded "I just have all this bottled up rage against them and I just didn't think"

Moka smiled softly at Kurumu, a distinct change from her usual calculating ones "I understand" Moka said, and the tone change caught the attention of Kurumu.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

Moka nodded "I can't say I didn't do the same thing you did, but if you haven't heard, I'm one of the last vampires left"

Kurumu's eyes widened at this "no I didn't"

Moka nodded "yah, just me and my missing half-sister. The rest are dead."

"What do you mean missing?" Kurumu asked.

"I mean I can't find her. After my family was massacred, we got split up and I have spent years trying to find her."

"I'll help you find her" Kurumu said.

Moka looked at Kurumu, and she smiled "thank you"

With the tension dying down, Kurumu slouched back in her chair "so how do you feel about Naruto and him having multiple mates?"

Moka frowned slightly "I can't say I like it all that much" but her frown turned into a small smile "but I guess it can't be too bad"

Kurumu grinned slightly, and turned her head to peep in on Naruto's sleeping figure and she had a seductive smile on. "I know that it isn't 'okay' to think a little boy is hot, but damn"

Moka grinned slightly at Kurumu's antics "well it doesn't really matter the age, because once he turns 10, he will have already fully matured."

Kurumu licked her lips in pleasure "how about you we go give him some 'warmth'"

"Why not"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling much warmer than he had ever felt. He opened his eyes, and the sight he was given, would have given any over hormonal boy blood loss.

Kurumu had wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and had forced his face between her breasts, while she grinded her lower body against his. Behind him, Moka had wrapped her arms around his waist and grinding her whole body against his back, and had her lips slightly licking his neck.

'Well this is comfortable' Naruto thought sarcastically, as he wasn't a hormonal boy, and was slightly pissed that he couldn't move. But he couldn't lye, that this was pretty comfortable.

Naruto started to wiggle a little bit, to wake up to the two women next to him, which had the desired effect.

Kurumu opened her eyes and smiled at Naruto, as it had been so long since she had felt so loved before.

"Oh good morning Naruto-kun, Moka-chan" Kurumu said, yawning slightly.

Moka woke up, and the first thing she did was gently sink her teeth into Naruto's neck, taking her breakfast.

Naruto was quite used to this, so he didn't say anything, but when Kurumu noticed, she jumped out of bed, and pointed a figure at Moka.

"Moka-chan! What are you doing?" she screamed in fright, which made Moka look at her with humored eyes.

She took her teeth out of Naruto, and licked her lips "oh I'm sorry, but I need to feed to"

That is when Kurumu remembered that Moka was a vampire, and needed to get blood, so she lowered her guard.

"Now that were done with that" Naruto said, jumping out of bed, his tails wiping Moka in the face, causing Kurumu to smirk. "Let's go!"

"Oh not yet" Moka said, getting out of bed, and putting on her clothes "we need to get Kurumu a little something"

Kurumu looked at Moka with a questioning gaze "what do you mean?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"I feel like I'm in a cult" Kurumu muttered, as the three of them walked down a road heading out of Taki, each one of them wearing the black cloak that Moka had designed.

"Oh please" Moka said slightly annoyed "I made the design and Naruto thinks it's cool"

"I didn't say I didn't think it was cool" Kurumu insisted "I'm just saying we look like a cult"

Moka pouted slightly "I think it's going to catch on"

"I'm sure it will" Naruto said, reassuring Moka, "so where are we headed next?"

Moka then took out a map and studied it for a second before pointing to a spot on it "were going to Shimogakure"

_Note-_

_The next couple of chapters will be slightly shorter than normal, since I'm going to introduce all of Naruto's mates in the next two. The pairing will remain Naruto, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa. _

_I have also decided to switch the genin age to 15, so yeah, not a big change, it's just helps what I am planning later._

_Also, if anyone is wondering, Naruto has a lot of Youki, but until he has all 10 tails, he is incapable of using it, so currently he is quite weak. And for those who are worried about the age difference, I'm just going to say they are immortal demons, so age doesn't really matter, and once Naruto gets his 10__th__ tail, he will change into his final form, and stop changing. _

_And don't worry, he won't be a 10 year old. _


End file.
